Atobe's Teacup
by Niru-Se
Summary: Atobe's favorite teacup is missing. And he's pissed.


**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.**

* * *

 **1st DAY:**

 _"I want it found this instant!"_

 _"Atobe-sama, we are doing our best to ensure that proper procedures are taken and-"_

 _"Cut the crap. Do what you have to and bring it to me. You're dismissed,"_ Atobe commanded with a wave of dismissal.

He was pissed not because he has not yet taken his morning tea but more like because his favorite 'teacup', which he uses everyday for the morning treat is missing. It doesn't make sense actually. He was sure that all of his favorite cup collections are placed on a secure spot somewhere inside their mansion's gargantuan kitchen (or dining hall, as Atobe would like to call it).

For it to vanish without any trace is just plain impossible. He had the head of their home's security detail review the CCTV cameras to see if there were unwanted presence who might have entered the hall and had stolen his possession. There were none.

And it made Keigo Atobe's morning really, really ruined.

 _"You're skipping practice? Well, that's news,"_ Yuushi commented, feigning surprise though Atobe can hear how the other wasn't at all.

When Atobe skipped their first morning subject and did not inform anyone on their team, Yuushi felt a bit obligated to call their captain and demand for some valid excuse. He know the rest of the team will be asking for it, and judging from his supposed role as the vice-captain, though not formally inducted, it's his job to at least be aware of the king's whereabouts.

 _"I'll leave you in charge for today Yuushi. There's an emergency I have to attend."_

 _"Oh..That sounds urgent."_ Atobe could hear the smile behind that comment, but chose to ignore it. _"Personal matters, I suppose?"_

 _"My teacup is gone. And whoever took it better hide because his days are numbered."_

 _"Your teacup? That must have cost a lot if you're that willing to absent from class. I can imagine."_

Atobe sighed. _"It's a gift from the Queen of Spain Yuushi. A porcelain teacup from the Silla dynasty of Korea. It's...irreplaceable. Now if you don't have anything else to say, I'll have to go."_

And with that, the line went dead.

* * *

 **2nd DAY:**

 _"You can't find it. Is that what you're saying?"_

Atobe was talking to a top private investigator whom he hired to specifically work on the case of his missing porcelain, and the fact that there are no promising results coming is starting to become outrageously annoying.

 _"I think this is more than just-"_

 _"You think?!"_ Atobe snapped. _"I paid you not to tell me what you think, inspector. You're here because I want results. Now if you can't give it, then do tell. Ore-sama hates wasting time, and you just wasted a lot of it. Get lost."_

The inspector started to say something but Atobe waved him off. He wants his teacup. And he wants it now.

* * *

 **3rd DAY:**

 _"A missing teacup? Who gives a damn about a missing teacup?!"_ Shishido complained. He finds it difficult to imagine how Atobe could fret so much about one thing. _"He could always get another one. Why bother?"_

 _"It's kind of...special,"_ Yuushi commented, though he himself is starting to get suspicious about the item. If the king wants it that badly enough to absent himself for three consecutive days, then there has to be a damn good reason about it. It doesn't help that he didn't believe his captain's claim of it, being a gift from a queen. _'Why would a queen give him such priceless gift in the first place?'_

* * *

 **4th DAY:**

 _"I've kept everyone at bay so far Atobe...But I think your absence is starting to take its toll on the team's morale."_ For the third time that day, Yuushi called his captain, hoping that the latter would finally show up on practice and free him from the hassles of taking charge. He's not particularly skilled in handling spoiled brats like Jiro and Gakuto. Add up the short-tempered Shido on the equation, and it's totally messing up his routine.

He heard Atobe groaned from the other line. _"You're a genius. Think of something."_

 _"Haven't you found your teacup yet?"_

Silence.

 _"Ato-"_

..and the line went dead. Yuushi brought down his phone and sighed.

* * *

 **5th DAY:**

 _"Atobe-sama...pardon my intrusion, but you have to eat something. You've never eaten anything yesterday and-"_

 _"Leave me alone."_ He was currently lying down on his queen-sized bed, hoping to sleep but cannot as his mind continued working on possible scenarios on what might have befallen his precious teacup. He refused to entertain the possibility that he won't be seeing it forever. Nothing can compare to its value. Ever.

 _"Atobe-sama-"_

 _"Leave. I'll eat when I want."_

* * *

 **6th DAY:**

 _"What is this Yuushi?"_ Atobe eyed the package that Yuushi brought in annoyance. There are no practice schedules for this day so his appointed proxy decided to drop a visit and bring something that might lighten up his mood. Hopefully.

 _"A set of teacups. First class, customized and guaranteed high grade Chinese porcelain,"_ Yuushi beamed in pride. He personally ordered the items from an acquaintance in China whose father is a renowned antique collector. _"They're of different origin from what you lost, but the quality's just as fine."_

 _"I'm not interested."_

Yuushi raised a brow. _"These are authentic."_

Atobe gave a sharp sigh. _"I know that and I don't want them."_

Yuushi snickered. _"What is so special about that ...stolen teacup anyway? If you want an antique, you can always get it. I don't see- "_

 _"I've told you it's irreplaceable."_

 _"Yes, I know. But I'm sorry if I don't buy your story about the queen stuff thing."_

Atobe fell silent, debating how he would respond. Judging from Yuushi's skill in spotting a lie, he knew he'll only meet more questions if he said another one. Fine then.

 _"It's...Tezuka's gift. For me."_ Another sigh. _"He gave it on my birthday last year, and...he made it..with his own hands...its.."_

Yuushi nodded. _"Irreplaceable indeed. Well...how do you wish to proceed in looking for it?"_

For the first time, Yuushi saw Atobe's desperation. He inwardly smiled. _"What are you willing to give in case someone finds it?"_

Atobe looked at his teammate. _"Anything."_

 _'Excellent,'_ was the word that came to Yuushi's mind. _"I see. Well...see you around, Atobe."_

Later that evening, Yuushi found himself enjoying a warm bath while browsing through his phone's contacts. When he found what he's looking for, he dialed the number. The person answered even before the first ring finished.

 _"As expected. Your quick on picking up calls."_

 _"I'm Naniwa's speed star, of course that's a given. What is it this time?"_ Kenya, his cousin demanded.

 _"Remember that bet we had when you visited Atobe's place last week? The thing about getting something from his property without anyone noticing?"_

 _"Ah yes. You lost. Which reminds me, you haven't given me my price yet."_

 _"We'll get to that. See Kenya..I never really asked. But what is it that you stole from Atobe again?"_

 _"Oh that. A teacup. Why?"_

 _'Ah ecstasy..'_ Yuushi thought. _"I'll trade anything for that. What do you think?"_

 _"Anything?"_

 _"Yes, anything."_

Kenya thought for a while. _"I don't really mind."_

 _"That settled then."_

* * *

 **3 DAYS AFTER:**

The expression on Atobe's face when Yuushi handed him his precious teacup is priceless, and the latter wished he had brought his camera with him to capture the moment.

 _"Where did-"_

 _"That's not important. What I came here for is to redeem my price."_

Atobe stared at Yuushi for a , the interrogation can wait later. _"Of course. How much?"_

 _"I don't need money Atobe."_

The tennis captain frowned. _"Okay. What do you want?"_

Yuushi faked a look as if in thought. _"Simple actually. A cruise. The Caribbean will be a great spot this season."_

Atobe shrugged. _"Done. I'll make the arrangements."_

 _"One more thing,"_ Yuushi continued with a smile. _"I want you to come with me. The two of us, enjoying the sun, the scene, music...and of course the great wine."_

His captain raised a brow. _"Sounds like a romantic date to me."_

Yuushi shrugged. _"Technically, yes. Or perhaps a friendly getaway. And I found your teacup so you don't really have a choice than to oblige."_

 _"I didn't see this request coming."_ Atobe admitted. He sighed with a nod. _"Fine. I'll...make some calls."_

Yuushi smiled. They talked about few more things about the team and school before the genius finally took his leave. Just before he went out, Atobe called out for him.

 _"Yuushi?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Thanks. For giving this back,"_ he said, holding out his favorite teacup.

Yuushi is definitely not the time to feel guilty about the trick he just pulled out. _"Anytime, Keigo."_

And then he left.

* * *

 **OWARI DA.**


End file.
